A New Beginning
by Blond Dude 42
Summary: Losing someone close changes a person. Losing the most important person in one's life greatly changes a person. For some, it breaks them. For others, it makes them hard. For Alex, it made him cold.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please tell me how I have done. Tell me of any spelling errors that I miss.**

**Summary**

**Losing someone close changes a person. Losing the most important person in one's life greatly changes a person. For some, it breaks them. For others, it makes them hard. For Alex, it made him cold.**

**Chapter One**

Starting over is always difficult to do. A person can go to a new school, to a new city, or even a new country but their past will never leave them. No matter how hard they try to put it behind themselves people will never be able to walk away from their past's. Even for a former spy. Especially for a former spy.

In a quiet suburban city in the San Francisco Bay Area the sun begins to rise. The fog covers the city in its thin, grey mist. The birds begin to chirp. Only a handful of people are awake this early, the poor souls who make the early morning commute and a teenager, who should be asleep still like all normal teens. But this one is far from normal. Alex Rider would never be normal.

Alex awoke to the sound of the birds calling with the first light of day as he always has. He slides quickly out of his bed and silently goes about getting dressed. After tying his shoes, he slips down the stairs and out the house. With a breath of the cold misty air he starts of. At first, with a light jog speeding until the rest of the world was a blur, his mind focused solely on the pounding of his feet on the pavement.

After his daily run, Alex returned home to prepare for the rest of his day. After a quick shower and changing into clean clothes, the rest of the household began to stir. Alex made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was modern, with stainless steal appliances, granite counter-tops, and wooden cabinets. The house had been remodeled using the money Alex had been given the year before as an apology. Money cannot fix the past, only improve the present. While Alex had been recalling the past, he had begun making breakfast for himself and the Pleasures. Soon after he started living with the Pleasures, Alex had started to cook breakfast almost every day to show his gratitude to them for taking him into their family. Alex knew it was unnecessary, but he felt indebted to them.

The creak of the staircase brought him out of his thoughts. "Good morning, Mrs. Pleasure. How did you sleep?"

"Alex how do you always know it's me?"

"You are the only other person up at this hour."

"Well I that's true I suppose. Alex let me help you finish up with that."

"Thank-you Mrs. Pleasure."

"Alex, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Liz?"

"Is that breakfast I smell?" called Mr. Pleasure as he walked into the room.

"What else would it be Mr. Pleasure?"

"Alex, you're up early."

"Same time as always Mr. Pleasure."

"I suppose that is true. Now, where is Sabina?"

"Someone call my name?" asked Sabina as she walked down the stairs.

"Now that everyone is here let's eat." said Alex as he finished setting the table.

**This was just a very big filler chapter. It will get better. Hopefully you enjoyed that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter to anyone who reads this story. Hopefully I wrote this well.**

**Chapter Two**

School never was something Alex enjoyed. He liked it even less after Ian's death. All of the obnoxious teenagers and the biased teachers irked him. He detested their petty problems and envied their protected lives. They never were afraid of not living to see another day. _They think that they are too young to die. But you're never too young to die._ Alex was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the first bell. He hurried to first period, getting into his seat as the second bell rang.

The day continued an incident until lunch. It had started innocently enough, Alex had been walking to where he would meet Sabina and her friends for lunch. He was running a little behind and decided to take a shortcut to regain his lost time. It went around the back of the school far from the crowds of students having their lunches. He was surprised when he saw some of the jocks back there. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. _The populars are never back here._ When Alex got closer he heard someone calling for help._ Now what are they doing?_ Alex could hear them around the corner. He decided against planing and just decided to walk up and see what they were doing.

"Please, give it back!"

_Doesn't sound very innocent._ With that thought, Alex turned the corner and immediately assessed the situation. There were five of the jocks surrounding a scrawny kid. The jocks were all on the school's football team. Everyone on it was an ass but the team was good so the teachers tended to turn a blind eye to them. The scrawny kid looked like the average nerd (or was it geek?) He wore glasses, tucked his shirt in, and foolishly took a computer to school. The jock that looked like the others' leader was holding the kid's computer away from him. _ Now this isn't stereotypical at all._

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Alex, announcing his presence.

"That's none of your business." stated jock one, who, Alex noticed, had short brown hair, and a build of a linebacker.

"And if I make it mine..." replied Alex coolly.

"Then we'll be having a problem with you." answered the leader. He had light brown hair, stood a bit taller than Alex, who was about 6' 0" last time he checked, at about 6' 3", and was muscular. He looked like Jake Young, the school's varsity quarterback. But it might not be so he'll just be called the leader for now.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" challenged Alex.

"Yes, it should." responded jock two. He had back hair and was slightly shorter than Alex.

"Well, it doesn't, so give the kid his computer back." demanded Alex.

"And how are you planning on making that happen?" questioned the leader.

Alex simply answered, "Since asking nicely didn't work, and there are no teachers around, I was thinking of giving you and your goons a beating."

The jocks laughed at this. The fourth jock mocked, "It's five on one, who do you think is the one getting beaten?"

Alex wasted no time with a response, instead he started attacking the jock closest to him. He was so surprised that he didn't even move. Alex's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Alex moved on to the next jock, slamming his elbow into his gut. The jock doubled over and Alex slammed both of his temples knocking him unconscious as well. Alex turned to face the remaining jocks and barely avoided the fist that came flying towards his face._ I should have seen that coming. I'm getting rusty._ It was the leader of the jocks that threw the punch. Alex analyzed his stance. His posture suggested he had some formal training, he seemed undaunted by his friends unconscious on the ground, which suggested that he was no stranger to fights._ This might be interesting._

"You going to make a move or are you going to stand there all day?" taunted Alex. The leader threw a strong punch that he easily dodged. "Is that the best you got? I've seen girls that can throw a better punch better than you." The leader scowled and attacked again. This time Alex countered. He grabbed the leader's arm, twisted violently, and then pinned it behind the leader's back. "You're going to pick up your friends and leave here. You will never speak of this to anyone or we will be having a problem. Do you understand?" spoke Alex, his voice full of ice.

"Crystal." the leader replied, pain evident in his voice.

"Good. Now leave." Alex stated, shoving the leader away.

The jocks picked up their friends and scampered off. Alex turned to the person they had been harassing. "Hey, I'm Alex, are you okay?"

The boy looked up at Alex, his voice shaky, "I'm fine now, thanks. My name is Edward. Alex, I owe you one for getting Jake and his goons. If you ever need something related to computers, like if someone hacks your account, I'm your man. Even if I can't do it, I'll know someone who can. Thanks again dude."

"Edward it wasn't a problem, I hate bullies. So I take care of them. I'll see you later."

With that Alex turned around and began to walk away. He glanced at his watch. The fight had taken only about five minutes. Unfortunately he didn't have five minutes to spare. _Crap! I'm late! Sabina is going to kill me_!

**I felt like ending the chapter there. Tell me how you like my fight scene. Tell me if I forgot to italicize any parts.**

**PS: Can someone give me a review this chapter. I don't care if it is just the letter 'x' I just want a review.**

**PPS: I sound pathetic asking for reviews like that. **

**Blond Dude 42 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Americans. I'm back and here is the next chapter. Also this will be the last update for a few days. This is my last chapter I wrote before I published this story. Also I am trying to have all new chapters after this one to be more than 1k words. I think as the story goes on the chapter length will increase of the most part.**

Sabina was starting to get worried. Alex was usually a punctual person, he was almost never late. So when he was ten minutes late and hadn't told her anything. Had something from his past caught up with him? Had he been hurt, was he captured, or worse! _Calm down Sabina, Alex is fine. He is probably just running late and forgot to tell you._ But Alex never was late, so something must have happened._ Relax Sabina, even if something happened Alex can take care of himself._ Well if something did come up Alex would not be showing up anytime soon, so there would be no point in waiting for him any longer. Her phone rang from her purse. _Crap, I forgot to put it on vibrate._ She grabbed her phone to see who texted her.

From Alex, "Something came up. See you soon."

Sabina quickly responded, "Ok, see you soon."

* * *

Alex enjoyed running. Especially when he was not running for his life. The pounding of his feet against the ground in a steady rhythm always relaxed him. Unfortunately for him, he was running for his life at this moment, at least in a figurative sense. Showing up late to a meeting with Sabina was never good. Alex shuddered, recalling the last time he was late._ Honestly, couldn't it wait until we got home? What was so important that it had to be done at school?_ Alex brought himself out of his thoughts when he saw Sabina sitting on top of a table facing away from him. Alex slowed to a walk and slowly crept behind her. _I hope I don't regret this_, he thought while smirking to himself.

"Alex, don't try anything I know you're there."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't I just guessed."

"Well you caught me. So, what did you want of me, oh wise one?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was running for class president!" Sabina exclaimed and looked at Alex expectantly.

Alex stared at her blankly, "Couldn't this have waited until we were home?"

"Well yes, but I just decided today and wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it, that's why. And I wanted to know if you would be my campaign manager."

"Sure, I'll help you win. I have one question though..."

"What is it?"

"How far are you willing to go to win?"

"Anything and everything that is legal."

"How far are you willing to let me go?"

"Whatever you need to do, as long as you don't get caught."

"You really want to win, don't you Sabina."

"Considering who my opponent is I do."

"Who is it?"

"Kathleen"

"The plastic popular girl or the fat one?"

"Which do you think?" Sabina replied the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Kathleen Greene, the plastic queen."

"Wow, you're already working on slandering her name."

"I'm a fast worker. When did you get so devious?"

"I learned it from the best." Sabina stated with a smile.

"And who would that be?" Alex questioned playfully.

"Who do you think it is?" remarked Sabina.

"Oh, I don't know. I would say it is me, but that would be very narcissistic."

"I don't think it is narcissism if it is true."

Alex leaned in and gave Sabina a quick kiss. "In that case, yes, you did learn from the best."

**Hopefully you enjoyed Sabina's point of view in the beginning of this chapter. For all of you reader's, Alex and Sabina are together but their relationship will not be a big part in this story. Also if any of you can think of a better title or summary as the story goes on, please send it to me. Hasta luego. (that's Spanish for see you later if I remember correctly.)**

**Blond Dude 42 signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse for why it took so long to update this story. I had this lying around for some time no and just now had the time to update this story. Here's what I wrote oh so long ago.**

**Does anyone even read my story? Oh well I don't care (actually I do but not too much) if no one does. Here's the another chapter.**

_"The best argument against a democracy is a five minute talk with the average voter." _

_-Winston Churchill_

When Alex had come to America he was exposed to many new things. Some he liked, others he detested. Many he was surprised to find that he enjoyed. One of which was politics. He learned many of the ins and outs of politics from Edward Pleasure, who from his reporting had been exposed to many politicians and their political views and most importantly in his opinion, their methods.

_"You see Alex, in politics it doesn't matter who is truly right because both sides are usually wrong in some way or another. All that matters is who can get the most funding so they can make themselves look good or their cause look right and so they can make their opponent look bad or show the bad in the opposing cause."_

_"You're telling me that with careful planning, an extreme sum of money, and a bit of luck a random person from the street could be made into a the next president?"_

_"You forgot the secret deals make in back rooms far away from prying eyes."_

_"You're making all politicians sound evil."_

_"They are in a sense of the word. The only people that are worse are the actual criminals. the only reason politicians are not criminals is because they make sure to not pass laws that would incriminate themselves. They also abuse diplomatic immunity."_

_"I wish I had diplomatic immunity."_

_"I'm sure you would have."_

Being Sabina's campaign manager would be nothing he couldn't handle, but he did have his work cut out for him. Sabina's opponent, being who she is already had the advantage. Most of the school would vote for her right now. Lucky for Sabina, Alex knew how to fix that.

_Where to begin?_ There were rumors to spread, signs to be made, stances to be identified, and support to be rallied. _I'll start with the rumors, they'll take some time to spread._ Alex walked over to his friend Max's locker. Max was a lean and wiry boy who was about 5' 10". His brown hair was long and had the type of swirl that didn't go away, ever. According to Max's girlfriend, Megan, his eyes were the color of milk chocolate. According to Alex they were just brown. He was the type of person that was accepted in almost all social circles. He was also very capable at uncovering secrets. Luckily for those whose secrets he finds out, he is also known for being able to keep a secret. Which is why when he spread rumors, they were generally believed and tended to spread like wildfire. He also owed Alex for a "favor" Alex took care of for him and he was about to cash in for the favor he was owed.

After weaving through the maze of students procrastinating on going to their classes and avoiding a few collisions _(Could they not watch where they were walking!?)_, Alex reached Max's locker. Unfortunately for Alex, Max was not there.

Alex swore under his breath. I show up the one time he is not at his f*cking locker.

"Hey Alex, how's it going?" Max called after peeling himself out of the mass of students.

"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear." Alex muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" questioned Max.

"Nothing important."

"Well, what if I want to know?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Fair enough. Now, I doubt you came here to just exchange pleasantries, so what do you want?" spoke Max as he opened his locker to grab his books.

"Meet me in the usual spot during lunch. The bell is going to ring soon."

"So I take it I'll find out later. All right then, was there anything else you wanted?" asked Max as he closed his locker. His question was met with silence. _I have to learn how he disappears so quickly all the time. I need to be more aware of when he does that too, I look stupid talking when no one is there._

(line break)

Whenever Alex had meetings his old habits would kick in. He would chose a place suitable for the conversation that was going to happen. For meetings that he didn't want people to find out about, like this one, he chose a place away from most people, and where people couldn't sneak up behind him. While at school, he typically used a table on the backside of the school. He always performed a sweep of the area for anything that was out of the ordinary. This is where his multi purpose gadget came into use. His smartphone had a _special_ mode. While in this mode he could access a bug sweeper, monitor any tracers he had activated, operate any remote controlled gadgets he had, and detonate any of his activated explosives. It also had a contact for a person in the CIA that would help get him out of any situations he couldn't handle on his own. The contact was listed as Samuel, your Uncle. _Uncle Sam! Whoever said that spies had no sense of humor._ It also had unlimited talk, text, and web free of charge, with coverage almost everywhere. The phone's case was almost indestructible, so it could survive almost anything. With the life that Alex lived, that was one of the more important aspects. It also had the address of the gun range the CIA owned that he frequently visited to brush up on his skills. Going to the gun range had been part of the deal Alex had made with the CIA when he first arrived in America. _It was totally worth it for the phone._ He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw a person approach him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Max, you're late." Alex called out to the person approaching him.

"How did you know it was me? And don't tell me 'magic' because I know you have a trick."

"There is no trick, I saw you out of the corner of my eye."

"That's a load of BS right there. You couldn't have been able to know it was me."

"Deductive reasoning. Few people come back here and I had asked you to meet me here."

"So you're saying you just guessed right?"

"Completely."

"I thought so. Anyways what was so important that you wanted to talk with me at lunch?"

"Who do you know that is running for class president?"

"Well Kathleen Greene is for sure and there are bound to be the handful of others that also run. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want Kathleen to win?"

"No, of course not. She is a f*cking b*tch. Why would you think I would want her to win? Although without anyone somewhat well known running against her she will win."

"What if I were to tell you that a suitable candidate were running against her. The candidate in question would need assistance in winning the election. Would you know of any ways to help?"

"Who!? Is it you?"

"No, no it is not me. Without knowing who would you be willing to help?"

"Of course I'll help. Now who am I helping?"

"Sabina Pleasure."

(line break)

_I'm surprised Max agreed so readily, I didn't even need to call in the favor he owes me. With him slandering her name and spreading rumors, I just have to take out the other competition and make Sabina look better. I also need to keep tabs on who is voting for who. That will help me know where to put the most effort._

"¡Alex! ¿Dónde está su tarea? (Alex! Where is your homework?)

"Lo siento. La olivdé en mi casillero. ¿Puedo recuperarlo? (I'm sorry. I forgot it in my locker. May I retrieve it?)

"Sí, pero regresa rapido." (Yes, but return quickly.)

Alex got up and walked out the door. _How did I forget to grab my homework? I am focusing a bit too much on the campaign. I think I'll work a bit on it after school today and just focus on getting through the waste of time that is school._ Alex sighed and then opened his locker. _Why am I even taking Spanish? I'm already fluent in the language._ Alex sighed again and walked back into his Spanish class.

**I kept my promise. This chapter was more than 1k words. And that is not including my author's note. Hope you guys enjoyed that Spanish, it was part Google Translate and part three year of Spanish in school.**

**Blond Dude 42 signing out.**


End file.
